dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Beerus
|birthplace = |birthday = |age = |status = Alive |gender = Male |height = |weight = |bloodtype = |english = |japanese = |affiliation = |previous affiliation = |occupation = Hakaishin |previous occupation = |partner = Whis |previous partner = |headquarters = Beerus' Temple, Planet Beerus |manga debut = Chapter 2 |anime debut = |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: God and God |ova debut= |family = |techniques = |tools = }} is the Hakaishin for the Seventh Universe and was the primary antagonist of Dragon Ball Z: God and God before becoming part of the supporting cast. Background One day, Beerus went to North Kaio's planet, which was larger at the time. There, he and North Kaio played a car racing video game which he lost. Peeved that he was defeated, Beerus destroyed the planet. At some point, Beerus and his attendent Whis were treated to a feast by King Vegeta on his planet in his palace. While eating, Beerus used King Vegeta's head as a stepping stone. 39 years prior to the start of the movie, the Oracle Fish prophesized to Beerus that he would battle a mighty opponent, the Super Saiyan God. Personality Beerus is playful (like most cats). Beerus can be easily angered over the most trivial of things, such as being denied pudding. Despite being a Hakaishin, Beerus has manners and is polite as well as respectful to others, shown when he apologized to Bulma for smacking her and ruining her festivities. Beerus is a gourmet, as his temple is stocked with fish and other food and he thoroughly enjoyed the delicacies of Earth's food. Appearance Beerus is a thin purple cat-like humanoid, with large ears and his left ear has a gold piercing. Beerus has a gold ring around his neck and wears black, blue and gold Egyptian-looking attire with white and orange diamond decorations. Abilities Beerus is an extremely powerful warrior, being able to defeat many of the Z-Warriors with little effort. Out of the many Gods in the universe, Beerus is the most feared and is even feared by the Supreme Kaios. Power and Physical Prowess Beerus has immense strength, as he was able to smash Super Saiyan 3 Goku down onto the ground with just a flick to his forehead. Beerus is a proficient user of the Pressure Point Attack, using it to knock Goku unconscious and at the same it revert him back to his base form. Beerus also has incredible speed, able to effortlessly dodge Super Saiyan 3 Goku's attacks. His endurance is also immense, as an enraged Vegeta's attacks did not injure him at all. Ki Usage Beerus is able to create Ki Blast so large that it can destroy planets. Interlude Dragon Ball Z: God and God Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection 'F' In Other Media Video Games Creation and Conception Akira Toriyama's inspiration for the design came from an old Cornish Rex cat living with him (like Toriyama's previous cat was the inspiration for Karin). After the cat became seriously ill, the vet declared it did not have much longer to live, but the cat miraculously recovered and the vet joked that it might be some kind of demon.Chōzenshū 1, 2013Beerus' physical design also takes some inspiration from Ancient Egyptian deities,"Please Tell Us Akira Toriyama-sensei!!" Q&A Weekly Shōnen Jump ''March 11 2013 notably Seth and Sekhmet. Seth is a humanoid with a jackal-like head who is the god of desert, storms, darkness, and chaos in ancient Egyptian culture. Sekhmet is a humanoid with a lioness head who is the Egyptian Goddess of Destruction, believed to cause diseases. In addition to sharing the same position as Sekhmet, Beerus is a felid like her, as he is an anthropomorphic cat. Trivia * The scriptwriter Yūsuke Watanabe originally envisioned as a villainous character who infects people with evil and was the one who gave the Saiyan race their characteristic ruthlessness.''Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods Official Movie Guide, 2013 Also, Beerus originally looked like a lizard, but Akira Toriyama changed his design entirely.Tadayoshi Yamamuro interview, okstars.okwave.jp * In accordance to the original concept for this character, his name in Japanese, Birusu (ビルス), is a pun on "virus" (ビールス; German pronunciation).Yūsuke Watanabe interview, GetNavi, March 2013 * Beerus was supposed to fight the Z Fighters with a spoon or fork, but the Battle of Gods animation director Tadayoshi Yamamuro thought it would be difficult for him to fight like that, so he suggested switching it to chopsticks. Quotes References Category:Characters